The Sword Master's Canvas
by VividDreamer624
Summary: The enigmatic sword master found himself painting her picture again. She was the only woman he ever loved; she was nothing now, but art media on a canvas. One shot


**Hello fanfic readers, I decided to make a little departure from the Fire Nation family and work on a one-shot dedicated to our favorite sword master. This is based off a plot bunny prequel about Piandao. We'll see what happens. If you have read Book 4: Air: Exodus then you will know the spoiler. As always read and review, hope you like.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

**The Sword Masters Canvas**

* * *

It was an image on the canvas; a feminine visage. The brush made elegant long raven strokes this formed the hair. The color of fresh grain filled in the neck and face, highlighting her beautiful skin. Her lips sculpted tulips, zaftig and sumptuous rouge. Her almond shaped eyes, alluring, inviting, comforting they were a cerulean, but he dare not paint them; instead he left them colorless.

The enigmatic sword master found himself painting her picture again. She was the only woman he ever loved; she was nothing now, but art media on a canvas. Master Piandao recalls his maculate past as an indignant soldier. The woman he paints was a waterbender, who healed his life threatening wounds without question. Tiring of the senseless war, he abandoned the military traveled the world and became enlightened. It wasn't love that has led him here though, but it made the journey all the more adventurous.

That was sixteen years ago and although he wondered what became of his love, he was determined to do his job; train young men, misguided and arrogant the way of the sword.  
His servant Fat entered, "Sir there are two young men here; they wish to learn from you."

"Two, that's quite rare, send them in."

He didn't turn around, but focused on the painting. He glanced for a moment in a corner mirror; two teenagers, one looked of strong Fire Nation, tall, self-righteous, probably a jokester given his stance. The other looked to be water tribe descent, but was mixed, perhaps with Earth Kingdom. Master Piandao maintained his posture his eyes focused on work.

"State your names," said he formally.

"Hiro, of the Fire Nation sir"

"Judel also of the Fire Nation"

"Judel, that's a very curious name."

"It's because it is water tribe."

He heard a panic in the one named Hiro. "Are you crazy? My friend is just kidding aren't you?"

"Come on Hiro; one look at me and anybody can see that."

"So you're all water tribe."

"No sir, actually I am of Water Tribe and Fire Nation."

"Interesting tell me more."

"I was adopted by Aukunek and Sedna of the western water tribe. My biological mother was a woman named Yakone; she died giving birth to me."

Piandao knew that name, the woman he loved; she was gone; it was inconsequential, this was life. He would remember her: he would still draw. Yakone still lives in this young man Judel. He was curious still.

"Who was your father?"

"All I know about him was that he was a Fire Nation soldier."

He stopped mid stroke; it couldn't be, was this young man—he had to probe. "Did you know his rank?"

"It was a high rank…captain perhaps. My mother Sedna didn't know all the details. I do have a memento, something my birth father gave my mother. It's a necklace."

"Please remove it from your neck and give it to Fat."

He heard the unfastening of the clips. Fat handed it to him. The necklace was a stunning piece; it was extended with beading to accommodate the young man's neck. In the middle a forged emulate; with the Fire Nation insignia, coated an amber color jewel, with the water tribe emblem. This was the engagement necklace he slaved over making by a campfire. He had ordered Fat to give him makeshift tools, a mallet, eating tongs, the metal from his armor, and blue ribbon from her scarf and amber, from a ring he used to wear. The finished product was a perfect symbol of his love and devotion to her. He proposed to her under the full moon; fortunately for him, she said yes.  
That night they lay on the beach after sharing intimate passion. He would never forget her last words months later, before they separated, "Your life is going to change my love."

He wonders if she knew of their son. Piandao dreads of the image of his poor love Yakone suffering giving birth knowing she was without him and dying but he knew well how stubborn she was the woman would have been brave. My dear sweet Yakone he favors you so. His emotions whisked within, happiness, sadness, grief. His son Judel was right here in his place. He wanted to know more about him. He gave back the necklace to Fat; who gave it to the young man. "Tell me Judel are you a firebender?"

"Yes master my friend and I both."

"I would like to see an exhibition from there I will make my decision."

He watched Judel, his son, a fully realized firebender, mixing styles, performing ancient ones even creating green flames. He was overcome, the very thing his parents abandoned him for; my, how Agni had blessed him. Without his bending, his combat form was unparalleled. If the Fire Nation military got ahold of him, they would exploit the young man for his looks. Piandao ultimately made the decision to do everything he could to protect him.

For the final test, he brought the boys inside and asked each of them to give an oratory of their worth. Hiro stated reasons of learning skills; typical adolescence. He asked Judel, who stated, "I initially came here for my friend to support him in his quest to potentially learn with you. I don't deserve to be taught by you, but it would be my honor; if you would teach me in the ways of knowledge, how to use the sword not as a weapon, but as an extension, to connect with parts of myself; that I would have not otherwise learned, if you were to be my master. My father Aukunek is a humble man who sought knowledge and I want follow in his footsteps and learn other ways of life."

He was more than worthy, but he just couldn't. He would use his son for a more powerful purpose.  
"Judel—" _I am your father search no longer_, "You will not be trained Fat will see you out. Hiro you will report to me tomorrow morning at dawn.

Hiro pumped his fist in excitement; but looked to his disappointed friend and deflated, "Tough break buddy."

"It's fine; it was worth a shot."

_Piandao, you selfish coward_: _your son is right before_. It was war, he told himself; when the appointed time comes, he will gladly accept him. As a consolation, he had Fat give Judel a white lotus tile. It was because of his son that Piandao later initiated the Jaw-Long a group of guardians and protectors. But he still couldn't help the tug at his heart. Piandao should have taught his son to carry on the traditions when he is gone. That was not an option.

It is a year later, he still draws her picture; still not coloring the eyes, but he sees their son in her. Fat introduces someone who wants to learn from him, "Sokka that's a funny name."

"Yeah it's…a popular name...where I come from...in the Fire Nation," he says nervously.  
He tests the boy, an eccentric character, who pushes his boundaries and patience; but he is adaptable. He reminds him so much of his son. He will teach this Sokka and when he's ready; Judel will know the truth.


End file.
